Off Script
by GeorgiaPhan
Summary: yes, this is not actually fanfic, but I think this is the best category for it to be placed in. Oskar Evans, an average teen, meets a celebrity in his local bookshop, and the two fall head over heels. Trying to show the pressures of the media, and also how 'us' as 'ordinary' people think about celebrities pls R&R, if you don't like it, pls tell me! GeorgiaPhan (all in Oskar POV)
1. Prologue

I was looking in the mirror, about to go out to work. I am not a vain guy, but sometimes I wonder whether any one ever really does find me attractive. I mean, don't get me wrong, I have had a few girlfriends, but sometimes I feel like I have never been in a relationship, ever. To me, the word relationship means long lasting, not a short fling that consists of sex and binge drinking together in the local night club. Oh the fun I had... I regret most of that. I just wish I had found the right girl and settled down. Anyhow, my mind wanders. I looked into the mirror and I saw myself (no shit Sherlock, I know I know). I have medium (for a guy... not shoulder length..) length, dark brown hair which I push to the side. My eyes are blue, but I pride myself in having a deep steel blue ring around the edge, with a lighter Carolina blue on the inner. It sounds strange to describe my eyes in so much detail, but it is pretty much the only thing I like about my self. My nose, in my opinion, is a little too wide but there is nothing much else I can say about it.. I suppose. My lips... I honestly don't want to describe them, I mean, they're just... lips, right? I hate facial hair - it sounds weird to say so, I am aware - and if I have stubble I look lazy and completely unattractive. It's just... eww. 'Am I attractive?' I think to myself, wondering whether I would have to become more muscular, or wear no shirt to be so. I'm looking at you media. Again, I digress, I am sorry! I wanted to write this down, from the very beginning, as I have learnt something over the last year. Something super crazy, super cheesy and downright super amazing. I learned love. I learned that love does not matter in regards to what size, what class, what job or what person you are or have; love does not judge; love works in perseverance, in struggle; love is beautiful. And I did not realise this, until now, especially not after I walked out of my house wondering whether I was handsome, stressing whether I would even get glanced out, discontented with how I looked and even who I was. Oblivious to the fact that I was about to meet the one person who was looking for someone exactly like me. My name is Oskar Evans and this is my story. Ok ok, I will get on with the story, but can we all take a moment to just cringe... ?! It won't be like that all the way through, I promise. 


	2. Between the Shelves

I work in the bookshop in the local village, which I have practically lived in for the entirety of my life. When I was younger, I used to sit amongst the shelves, absorbing every page. I love it, even the smell of books just lifts my spirit. I was arranging the Harry Potter books, as some (despicable, may I add) person had messed them around. "So.. you're a Potter boy then?" A soft voice drifted over from behind me. "Nah." I replied. As I turned around, I saw her face fall. "I'm more of a Malfoy kinda guy." I grinned at her, and her face lit up. Her smile was overwhelming, it filled me with joy, I returned her smile and we began to talk. We talked for hours, I abandoned my job, and I watched her giggle at my (pathetic, I thought) Harry Potter related jokes. When she laughed, her eyes sparkled. They were a deep golden brown, and her hair was a light, dusky blonde. She was beautiful. I recognised her, but I was not sure where from. A song came on the radio, which seemed to make her uncomfortable. She was silent all the way through, so I concentrated on the lyrics. It was beautiful, not exactly my kind of music, but beautiful all the same. I caught the lyrics of the chorus, but I did not hear much else. By the end of the song, I was able to sing 'Fame is just so over rated, I just want to be free. I just want a normal boy, to make my life complete.' "I hate listening to my own voice." She said quietly, but I did not quite catch on. "Umm.. well.. never mind." She stuttered, but she looked slightly pleased with how I did not understand. "Look, I .. I have to go. I need to go to work! I am just a little late." She giggled again. "Well, only by an hour or so." "Oh ok. Well, can I have your name?" I asked. "Well... I suppose you'd better work that out." She said with a smile on her face. She walked off, but after a few minutes she returned. "I forgot to give this back!" She walked swiftly off again. After she had gone, I noticed she had left a little note, the corner was poking out of the last page. I pulled it out, and realised it was not just a note, it was an envelope. On the front, 'Evans' was spiralled in a glittery pink pen. Confused, I opened it and there was some sort of pass inside. It read 'VIP pass for the set of 'Another Summer's Day' granted to you by Eva O'Brien.' On the reverse, in the same glittery pink pen, 'Call me 0778905674'. I stood there, feeling stupid. Eva O'Brien. Eva fricking O'Brien. I am such an idiot. Eva O'Brien is an actress and singer, who became famous through the teen show 'Eva a Star'. And she was in the bookshop. In my village. And I met her. And did not even recognise her. And she invited me to the set of her new movie. At 4:30 (half an hour early, may I add) I shut the shop and ran home. Grabbing my phone, I entered her number and rang straight away. "Hello?" A woman answered, but it was not Eva. Thinking she had set me up, I was about to call off when the woman continued "I am Eva O'Brien's manager, I am afraid Eva is not available at this moment. Would you like to leave a message with me?" I cleared my throat. "Yes please. My name is Oskar Evans..." "Evans, you say? Excuse me, Eva is available now." She said cheerfully, there was a quick scuffle sound as she passed the phone over. "Evans!" Eva said happily "how are you?" "I'm very good thanks, Professor just let me go. Are you in the home room?" I joked, and she giggled. "You could say so. So, you worked it out yet Evans?" "You could say so O'Brien." I joked. "Why do you say it like that? You badge said Evans.. isn't that your name?" "It is, but my name is Oskar Evans. So... Eva.. why didn't you tell me who you were before?" "I.. just.. can we discuss this tonight?" "What do you mean?" I asked, then I clicked. "You mean on a date?!" "Is that ok? Too quick?" Eva sounded worried, worried that she had rushed everything. I could see why, we had only just met. But I wanted to, so I agreed. "7:30? At my hotel?" "No problem. Where would that be exactly?" I asked. "The smaller one. It's cosy. Prefer it, I don't get noticed so well. No wifi though. You know the one I mean?" "Yeah. Yeah, I think so." We talked a little longer, but she had to go, so we reluctantly ended the call. When she hung up, I sat in my room and laughed. Cried. Screamed. Then I ran. I ran into the bottom of the field outside my garden. And screamed again. My mum walked into the garden to check if I was sane. She was disappointed. When I had got my full of acting like a hormonal teen, understanding how girls feel when this kind of thing happens to them, I went up to my room to get ready. 


	3. Beginnings

By the time I had calmed down, it was 5:30. For some obscure reason, I was panicking, panicking that I would run out of time, though I had 2 hours. I had a shower, cracking open the 'Super Manly Jungle Swing' shower gel my my aunt had got me for Christmas. She told me she bought it for the irony. Oh how I laughed. Then, when dry and dressed in boxers, I searched frantically for something to wear. Yes, I do care about my appearance, and no, this does not make me feminine. Eventually, I found a pair of skinny grey jeans, and wore a loose blue shirt, and threw on a blazer. Criticizing myself in the mirror repeatedly, I waxed my hair to stick up in all the right places. Or at least what I hoped were. Grabbing a slightly worn pair of red converses, I went downstairs to talk to Mum. "Mum.. Is this ok?" I asked cautiously, and she beamed as she turned around. "My baby!" She exclaimed, running at me with her arms open, planting kisses on my cheek. Cringing, I asked her again. "Of course you do!" She said, squeezing my cheek. "Mum! I'm being serious.. should I dress up more? Am I too dressed up?" I was rambling, and she smiled. "Who is this girl? You'd think she was a celebrity or something?!" I blushed ferociously, and she looked at me, confused. "Mum..." I said slowly, then blurted "I have a date with EVA O'BRIEN!" Mum grinned, then punched me on the shoulder "You... you're joking, right?" "Nope." I was smiling from ear to ear, I felt so amazing. "I'm serious." "Hang on.. stay there." She walked quickly away into the living room, as I was standing in the hall, and I could hear her rummaging in cupboards and drawers. "I've got it!" She exclaimed, and returned. "Close your eyes." I squeezed them shut. "Mum... what is that?" "You'll see!" She placed a box in my hand. Opening my eyes, I looked at it. It was blue velvet and was larger than expected. "Mum.. It's only a first date!" Shushing me, she said eagerly "Just open it!" I did so. Inside lay a silver bracelet, there were four strands of silver woven together, with one studded with rubies. It was gorgeous. "Mum!" I did not know what else to say. She shushed me once again, and ushered me out of the door. "Just be yourself." She called after me. I walked to the hotel, and was stopped at the door by a man dressed all in black. He cleared his throat and held out his arm. "What is your reason for entering?" His voice was guttural, he looked tired. "Eva O'Brien, she.. well.. invited me here. My name is Oska.." "Evans? Come on in." He moved out of my way, and smiled a little. Then, when I had got through the door, he turned back and returned to his grumpy manner. The hotel, like I remembered, and how Eva had described, was altogether cosy and welcoming, it's interior like a cottage, though larger, and in every room there were vases of flowers and stunning chandeliers. I was lost in the beauty of it all, and jumped when my name was said. Turning around, Eva was standing there. I gasped. She was beautiful. Just so beautiful. She was dressed in a tight fitting shirt, with a pair of denim shorts and petite black heels. I beamed, not only out of joy, but I was relieved. Relieved she was not dressed up, relieved I did not look shabby. Though I felt shabby standing next to her, she was so radiant, so .. well.. beautiful. "So..." Eva said awkwardly, and I realised I had not said anything for quite a long period of time. I cleared my throat, and shook myself. "Shall.. we.. um go somewhere?" I asked, feeling like a moron as I held out my arm for her to hold. She laughed at my gesture, and simply slid her hand in mine. "I thought we might staay here. Dorothy cooks the best meal." I was a little confused as to what to do, torn between agreeing with her, and wanting to take her out somewhere special. Though... there really was nowhere special to go in this town. No where at all. "Ok" I agreed, and she took me to the living room. I was confused once more, as there was only a sofa. She plonked herself down, and I followed. Smiling, she said "I bet you were expecting bright lights and the red carpet, eh?" "Not at all. This is perfect." I said as she snuggled up to me, placing her head on my shoulder. "You are perfect. This is all... perfect." She giggled at my rambling, and said suddenly "Ouch! There is something in your pocket!" Looking down, I noticed that she was rubbing her hip, it had hit the bracelet box. I cringed, this was not how I wanted to give it to her. But, nonetheless, I took it out of my pocket and held it out to her, saying "Is this too quick?" She laughed, and playfully hit me on the shoulder. Then, opening it, she gasped and said "No. This is perfect." 


	4. Mistake

I slid the bracelet onto her wrist, elegant and shining, the rubies engraved in the Celtic ribbons matched the sparkles in her eyes.

She is so beautiful.

So beautiful.

"Why do you like me?" I blurted.

She giggled a little, then answered "Because you are you. You didn't know who I was when we met, I like you for you. You did not pretend, hide yourself away

in a mass of lies about 'rich uncles' or 'orphan to a millionaire' or anything else I have heard before. You were just..."

"Me."

"Yes." She smiled, her cheeks flushed pink.

I gulped it all in, her sweet vanilla perfume, her shining golden hair, her deep brown eyes, and her beaming smile.

She began to tilt her head towards me, her eyes trained on my lips. Suddenly aware of this, I began to fret inside. What if my breath smells? Are my lips too

dry? Too wet? Is my hair in a mess? Did I shave properly? Do I HAVE A BOGEY?!

Looking down, she was closing her eyes, her lips pouting as she drew herself closer.

Our lips met, a short sharp burst of electricity flooded through me and she tilted her head to the left, I held her hair as she kissed me...

"Eva, darling?" Dorothy was at the door, holding a tray of food.

We broke apart, like two caught children, as Eva said pleasantly "Thank you Dorothy!"

Wiping her lip gloss from my lips, I glanced at the tray. It had two silver plates, both with impressive lids, like something out of a movie.

Eva saw my dumbfounded expression, and laughed. "It's not what it looks like Oskar." Dorothy chuckled with her, as she removed the lids.

Pizza.

The plates were filled with Pizza.

"Oh..." I blushed, embarrassed.

Eva grinned, moving away from me slightly to place the plate on her lap.

"It's brilliant, trust me." She began to eat a slice, the cheese stringing as she took her first bite.

I gazed at her, this celebrity, who was struggling to separate two pieces of mozzarella.

Maybe she wasn't so dissimilar to me after all.

We dug in, Dorothy lowered the lights and lit a few candles, throwing short spots of light, flickering over our faces.

Eva sighed in despair, throwing Dorothy a *really?* look. "You'll thank me. You will."

And with that, she left, closing the door behind her.

Eva was blushing ferociously, and flicked on the TV.

"Eva O'Brien, the new starlet in both the singing and acting world, is reported to be staying in the small village of Claire, in a small hotel. This is rumoured to be where her new film "Another Summer's Day..."

"What the..." Eva was furious, picking up her phone she jabbed a number in, proclaiming "I am calling Leona." Seeing my confused look, she explained "My

manager." She walked quickly into the other room, and began to talk angrily down the phone. I could not hear much of it, but heard snippets like "The fans will

flood this place!" and "I thought we were secure!".

When she had finished, she slumped back in, sat sloppily onto the sofa, and moaned "It was a leak. One of the crew on the set couldn't hold in the secret."

This came out sneered, I was a little uncomfortable as I could not help but think she was taking her anger out on me.

"It's ok." I tried to comfort her, but she shrugged me off.

"No it is not. Live TV! Live bloody TV. We can't cut it out, erase people's memories. I can't get rid of it! They know and they'll all come running. All come running

to see their precious Eva. It's just pissing me off. Completely."

I walked out.

When I got home, I sat on my bed and began to regret my rash action.

I walked out on her, overwhelmed with the fact she was angry, angry at everyone, but most of all, her anger was being expressed to me. At me.

Thinking, I realised we had only known each other for a day. At most.

It wasn't too much of a big deal... right?

But I had walked out.

She was upset that was all, she was emotional.

I mean, how would I feel?

Exactly like that.

And I bet she wouldn't have walked out.

Feeling like a complete and utter douche, I picked up my phone to call her.

But she was already calling me.


	5. Underneath

"You know the feeling when you just want to f*ck, baby?" She was purring into the phone.

"Um... excuse me?"

"Well, I have it now." She exhaled and slowly drinks in her next breath. "Want to come back so we can sort this out, man to woman? I need something sorting out ... yeah you know what I mean. Come back before I have to find someone else ot sort it out for me. ...hmmm...yeah?" She stopped and I heard something hit the floor with a crack, and then it sounded like she had stepped on something.

"What was that?!"

"A bug. A flipping bug."

"What?!"

"She bugged us."

"Who is she? What do you mean? Why did you say all that?" I was confused, so confused.

"It was Dorothy, Oskar."

"Oh, ok."

"That's why I tried to make you mad, so you would leave, and I could make sure the press got their fill of stupid stories about teen star date turned bad to wild or whatever else they desired."

"You told the press you wanted to f*uck me?!"

"Yes...no..I... well yes."

"Do you want me to come back?"

"No Oskar. I want you to become a Buddha and live in the Artic."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

"Bye. Love you."

I let the phone buzz after she hung up. She told me that she loved me. What... had it been two days? A day? I was a little hurt that she had pulled that trick on me, making me think we were over. Shocked she would do that to the press, surely that would cause more harm than good, right? Disappointed she didn't let me tell her my feelings,to tell her I felt the same.

I returned to the hotel, remembering there was a door that was by a small garden, which I could sneak into, and which led to the living room; I did not want to go past Dorothy, that would not end well.

I knocked quietly, hoping Eva would hear but Dorothy would not.

Eva let me in after turning the TV up, presumably to block all noise to the most likely snooping landlady.

"Hang on..." I remembered as we sat on the sofa, she was breathing slow and sleepily in my arms. "So did you, like, make the news report up? And the angry phone call?"

"Yep." She tried to say apologetically, but could not conceal her grin, both smug and mischievous. "That was pre-taped, a few of my friends on set helped me, I told them the situation. The phone call was utterly bull."

"How could you do that?" I had nodded, understanding the details of her plan, but was still a little confused. "And what do you mean by situation?"

"Last year a stupid article came out about me shooting scenes in portoloos in a festival. It was true, I needed it for the episodes.. you know... 'Little Lara'?" I nodded. "I wouldn't have cared much,but I realised the only place I had discussed them in the detail which was in the article, was here." She patted the sofa. "I got Leona to dig deeper, she guessed I was bugged. I have kept a look out for Dorothy and other bugs, but never found one. I took a wild guess tonight, thinking she would choose today as she knew about you... and it would most likely get her the most money, and the press the most reads.

"It was a guess? A wild guess? What if it wasn't bugged, you would have just done that to me for nothing!" She poked her tongue out at me. "It was all fake. All of it. Fake." I murmured.

She smiled and brought her body close to mine. "Acting. It's called acting Hun." Her eyes began to sparkle as her lips trembled slightly, she brought them closer and closer to mine.

"Is this acting?" I whispered.

"No. This is real." She replied, pulling me onto her, kissing me harder than expected. She began to push her hand up my shirt, it was cool on my chest, and I stopped her.

"Don't you think this is a little too quick?" I asked as she blushed, smoothing down her hair and pulling down her shots which had hitched up when she had grabbed my shirt, pulling me down.

"Yeah..umm.. I'm sorry." She paused, thinking. "You know, you're unlike most other guys I have dated."

"G thanks!" I exclaimed, pretending to be hurt by such a statement. "Just because I don't want to jump in bed with you! What a terrible taste in guys you've had!"

"There's that, yeah. But I meant that you seem to care. Not just about me, about others also." Her smile was growing, she lost the awkward look and became herself once more. "You are different, better than I would have ever imagined."

"I'm not entirely sure that means I did well to exceed your expectations or disappointed you set the bar too low." I joked.

"Oi! Take a compliment, you!"

"Make me." I grinned.

"Fine."

"And how are you going to?" I ask, after a few moments of silence, watching her eyes fill with mischief again.

"I am going to..." She paused for effect, she knew perfectly well I was right where she wanted me to be, but in a good way. "I'm smothering that wonderful compliment I made about you on this piece of pizza that you neglected, like the compliment itself." She laughed as she quickly picked the piece up and tried to push it into my mouth.

She managed to spread tomato sauce and cold cheese all over my face, but could not open my mouth.

"Oi!" She cried as I lunged for her, pushing myself on top as I wiped the mess she had made, all over her face. "Now I've got to redo my makeup!" She pouted, giggling, as she found some wipes in her bag and removed the pizza and her foundation.

"You don't need it anyway." I said quickly.

"How do you know?" She retorted, then winced, and apologised. "You have never seen me without it!"

"Fair point."

"There." She said shortly, showing me her face once she had finished.

Her skin had patches, patches of lighter and darker, the tone uneven. Her forehead was dotted with some spots, some looked angry and painful, others were simple blackheads. Her eyelashes were short and minimal, a difference to the long effect given by the mascara. Her lips were dark, a deep pink. Her eyes were troubled, she looked at me with worry, anxious I would not like what I saw.

"What is it?"

"This is what nobody sees. I am supposed to be perfect, be flawless. But I am just a teen. I have spots, yeah. I have weight I want to lose, yeah. But I am not allowed this just because I am famous. Just because I am an actress, a singer. I am expected to be beautiful." Her smile dropped, her face filled with sorrow.

"F*ck expectations." I say as I scoop her up into my arms. "And whatever you say, whatever you think, you are wrong. You are beautiful, no matter what you think. So what, you have spots. I do too!" I say, pushing back my fringe to reveal a row of red volcanoes. "So what you are the size you are!" I hold her hips, placing my forehead on hers. "This is you. You are you. You will always be you. Stop listening to everyone else and just be you."

She smiled weakly and kissed me again.


	6. Sister

The next day

...

"Oscar...?"

"Yes Mum?"

"You need to see this." She yelled up the stairs.

"Coming." I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a top and raced down to face my mother, who looked surprisingly angry.

Then I saw the paper in her hands.

Laughing, I read it over her shoulder.

"I don't quite think this is something to joke about, do you?" She huffed, reading it out loud. "The teen starlet Eva O'Brien goes wild after a

date..." The rest was just simple dribble.

"Mum!" She scowled at me "It was a joke! They were bugging us so we set it up."

"I really don't see how that helped you." She calmed a little "Oskar, you need to be careful. There is going to be a lot of people wanting your

story, and this is not setting it up well, is it?"

"Eva is having an interview tomorrow, she said she'll clear it up."

"She better!"

"Hey Mum, I've got to go.."

"I know. The set for 'Another Summer's Day'. VIP pass. Gave it to you on the first meeting... do I need to continue? I know everything hun, you

have told me infinite times." She smiled and poked me in the ribs "Have fun."

"See you!" I gave her a quick hug and headed for the door.

"Oskar..."

"Yes?"

"You might want to get changed."

"Ah. Yeah." I headed back up to my room, changed into a Bastille t-shirt and skinny jeans, sprayed myself with the best deodorant I could find,

and walked out of the door.

"Oskar?" My sister Kate was whining.

She was 14, 3 years younger than myself. She was irritating and annoying and self obsessed and... and... well... her.

"What do you want?"

"Can I come with you?"

"Hmmm."

"Please?" She mocked begging "I love Eva. She is just... amazing."

"This is literally the only time you speak to me in weeks? Because you want to sponge off of me?"

"Please?" She had entered moaning mode.

"Fine." I couldn't say no. Even if I did, I bet mum would have forced me to take her with me anyhow. "But I only have one pass, so you'll have to

explain why you are there."

"Thank you." She swished her hair in front of her face and proclaimed "I knew you would say yes, so I get prepared beforehand." She gestures

to her miniskirt and crop top.

"Brilliant." I sighed, and we walked out of the house.


End file.
